Friends With Benefits
by HodginsMontenegro
Summary: Finn/Quinn/Puck threesome stories, mostly filled prompts from GKM.
1. So Naive

When Finn heard the doorbell ring that sunny afternoon, he was expecting a nice little private time with his girlfriend, Quinn Fabray.

And well, he got that...sort of.

The football star was quite put off when he saw his beautiful girlfriend standing with Noah Puckerman, his best friend and her arch enemy. She glared at him, but smiled when Finn opened the door.

"I couldn't keep this idiot from coming, Finn," Quinn started, walking into the living room and sitting on the couch. Puck chuckled, knowing that Quinn was just setting the pieces for their special plan. Finn closed the door, quite puzzled, as he saw Puck trying to wrestle the remote from his girlfriend.

"So, guys, uh..." he started awkwardly, "What's the occasion?"

_"Q, what's up? You busy?"_

_"No, babe, why?"_

_"I was thinkin', since you're already screwing Hudson-"_

_"Hey! I am still a virgin, Puckerman!"_

_"Well, whatever. Since you're making out with Hudson, we should have some fun with him."_

_"...What kind of fun?"_

Quinn let go of the remote, causing it to fall on Puck's knee rather painfully, and smiled gleefully at her boyfriend.

"Well... we wanted to... try a game, Finny."

Finn grinned. "What kind of game? Halo?"

Quinn laughed, and looked over at Puck. "No, no... More like this..."

She motioned for Puck to come over, as she began unzipping Finn's jeans. Finn, being a bit slow, took a few seconds to notice.

"Wh...Quinn what are you doing?"

_Just because I'm celibate, it doesn't mean I don't want to have some fun. Puck is... a brute, but gorgeous, and Finn is a sweetheart. I'm sure he won't mind me giving him a few licks right? I only hope Puckerman doesn't try anything stupid. _

Quinn didn't say anything, but just readied herself. She wanted to make Finn feel good. She slid his jeans and his power rangers boxers down to his ankles. She admired his cock. She'd never seen one, besides when Puck flashed her once. It wasn't too small, but it wasn't monstrous either. She liked it.

She gave it a few strokes, as Puck stood watching.

Finn was protesting in his mind, but his body was amazing at how good Quinn was with her tongue. However, he remembered the presence of Puck, and wondered why the fuck he was watching this. Puck winked at Finn, and went behind Quinn.

Wait for it...

Quinn gagged on Finn as Puck stuck his fingers into her panties. Mouth slightly full of Finn's juices, she glared angrily at the mohawked teen. He chuckled, and tickled her clit, causing her to fall on the floor in front of Finn, who was erect, and very very confused.

"Puckerman..." she hissed, "Go behind Finn, not me!"

Puck was amused by Quinn's reaction, which was exactly what he wanted. He followed suit, and went behind Finn as he had planned in the beginning. Quinn's anger immediately turned into amusement when she saw the look on Finn's face as his best friend put his muscular arms in his shirt. Puck took one of Finn's nipples carefully in his hand, and played with it the way he did Santana's or Brittany's.

"Puck, what the fuck?" Finn squealed, as his best friend made him feel amazing. Puck remained silent as Quinn took the initiative, and trailed soft kisses from Finn's exposed chest all the way to his legs. He groaned, and his mind was in a panic as his body exploded with all kinds of feeling. Quinn's soft lips on his right thigh, Puck's harsh, but nice kisses on his neck.

_What... the... hell... _he thought desperately. _Am I dreaming? Is this really happening?_

But his body, craving for pleasure, gave in, and he didn't even try to fight back as Puck and Quinn used their sexual knowledge to pleasure him to the best of their ability.

"Wait guys..." he murmured softly, and Quinn and Puck were both rather shocked that he had spoke. "Let's go to my bedroom?"

Quinn stood up and grinned, and Puck nodded. The three were hand and hand as they walked to Finn's bedroom together.

Now, the real fun would begin. As Finn lay on the bed, fully unclothed, waiting for his friends' to attack, he was prepared for whatever they had in store. He lifted his head up to watch, as Puck undressed Quinn, kissing her passionately. Finn assumed this was to turn him on, and it was working, but Puck was doing it for himself. Puck ran his fingers through Quinn's hair as he used his other hand to take off her panties. He loved doing this with Quinn, he didn't even mind Finn watching. Quinn knew this, and it was why she stopped him before they did it right there in front of her boyfriend.

Puck looked into Quinn's eyes, and in silent agreement, went over to where Finn was waiting. Puck got down to where Finn's lower body was, and began giving Finn an orgasmic blowjob. Finn was shocked that his best friend, a guy, was not only sucking his dick, but was doing it better than Quinn did. Speaking of Quinn, she was making her way to Finn's torso, and as she did so, she kissed his neck, biting softly so as to leave her mark. She fingered his left nipple and he groaned as team evil successfully pleased him. Finn came into Puck's mouth, and Puck did not gag, but licked and swallowed all of his best friend's come. He tasted delicious. Quinn was making her way toward Finn's other nipple, and sucking softly. If they had been talking, team evil would have agreed Finn tasted amazing.

Puck went up to where Finn and Quinn were laying, and looked at the pair. Quinn lifted her head to smile at him.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Puck said, ruffling Finn's hair, and then Quinn's. Finn laughed at his friend's reaction. Quinn rested her head on Finn's chest, and closed her eyes, while Puck took her hand, and Finn put his arm around both of them. A peaceful, private afternoon with his two loved ones.


	2. Hello, We Love You

**Prompt: **

_Puck has plenty of experience with pleasuring women and Finn wants to learn. Cue Finn and Puck working together suckling and playing with a girl's breasts (supermega kinkbonus if she's lactating). _

_Finn's never gone down a girl before, so Puck shows him how it's done. Caught up in the intensity of the moment, Puck and Finn share their first kiss. After that they can't keep their hands off each other ;)_

"No."

"No?"

"No, Puckerman. Just... NO."

It was summer break, and Finn Hudson had casually asked his best friend Noah Puckerman to help him out with pleasing a woman. To show him the ropes, he did need a girl to 'practice' on. So, when he asked Quinn Fabray, who had been friendlier to the both of them lately, he was put off when she rejected his offer.

"Come on Q," Puck said, getting closer so as to whisper in her ear. "It'll be fun..." He let his hand trail down her thigh, and she shivered, and smacked his hand away. However, when she sees Finn walking up to her and Puck, with his adorable smile, and feels the heat of Puckerman on her neck, she feels all those old emotions coming back at once, and agrees to join Puck's sex game. It would be with two guys she loved, right? And it could be her last chance to have them at all.

"Light the candles, get out the scented airwick, and darken the lights." Puck instructed, as Finn followed him around the bedroom, preparing for Quinn's arrival. She's in the bathroom, putting on a white gown to seduce the boys in, and when she walks in the room, she smirks at Puck's 'classic' attempt to get laid. The boys are only in their boxers, and it makes her smile a bit seeing it. She gives Finn a soft kiss, and makes her way to the bed. She lays seductively, waiting for the men she loves so to come give her something good.

Puck goes first, of course, and slides the gown she should not have even bothered putting on all the way down, kissing her passionately on the mouth, and making her moan, as Finn gets a hard on just watching his best friend make out with his ex girlfriend. She has her legs around Puck as he makes his way to her nipple, sucking softly at first. Finn doesn't bother asking, and goes to the other side of Quinn and does as Puck does. He's very careful on her left, while on her right Puck is becoming agressive, and the combined feeling nearly kills her. She can barely breath her next words of begging one of them to finger her while they suck, and Finn is the first to get down there, but Puck's hand soon joins his. Quinn screams with pleasure and surprise. Puck works fast, and Finn removes his fingers from inside, and rubs toward the clit, which he learned about from Puck a little bit before Quinn came over. The Queen Bitch feels as if she might die from her boyfriends' lovin'.

Now, Finn has never done oral sex, and he's quite curious, so when Puck pulls his fingers out of the panting, small figure of Q, he mumbles it quitely, and Puck nods, and goes into the Fabray cave face first. Finn watches curiously as Quinn groans, and he decides while Puck works down there, he'll work up, so he goes to her, and kisses her, while using his hands to carress her hips, stroking them lovingly. She smiles when they kiss, and when he removes his mouth, she gasps from the feeling of Puck's lashes in her wetness. Puck taps Finn's leg, and he realises it's his turn to eat out. Puck moves back to Quinn's breasts, and Finn admires the wetness of her, and wonders how good it must taste. He takes a lick, and feels her body shiver when he does, and he puts his tongue inside and makes it dance like Mike Chang, and he feels and tastes her when she comes right into his mouth. Puck is quite impressed by his best friend's naive techniques, so when Finn emerges, Puck does something that shocks Quinn and Finn.

He kisses Finn right on the mouth. Quinn, who was stroking herself with horniness, gasps a little, and Finn himself pulls Puck in closer, and the two begin making out right beside Quinn. She is extremely turned on as Puck touches Finn's sides, and Finn's grunts as Puck uses his other hand to tear off Finn's boxers, so he can stroke the hardness inside. Quinn can't help sticking her fingers back in as she watches Puck give Finn a blowjob, and she comes at the same time as Finn, who exploded in Puck's mouth. Puck licks off every bit of semen, and enjoys it, and Finn wants more and more, so he takes off Puck's briefs and begins blowing him back, and he's amazed how he's gotten to taste both Noah and Q tonight, and they both were like a grilled cheese sandwich in his eyes. He stops before Puck comes, and invites the masturbating Quinn down to join his domination of Puck, and she complies. Quinn takes control of Puck's dick, while Puck tastes her wetness once more, and Finn begins putting himself inside of Puck, and thrusts, and Puck comes so fast from the power of the two, it makes him feel a bit embarrassed. Finn groans as he comes to, and Quinn licks up all of Puck that spilled, and finally justs rests herself on his stomach. Finn follows her lead, and lays with his head neck to Puck's thigh, and Noah Puckerman feels satisfied and loved as his two lovers fall asleep, sticky and tired.


End file.
